La usurpadora
by bellarosas13
Summary: Una nueva mujer se sienta a la derecha del Lord. Cosa que pondrá a prueba a la bruja mas temida de los dominios mágicos.
1. Chapter 1

Lo había profetizado el día de su juicio.

Se levantó de la silla gritando con rabia y odio.

-"¡El Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo! ¡Métenos a Azkaban, podemos esperar! ¡Se alzará de nuevo y vendrá a buscarnos, nos recompensará más que a ningún otro de sus partidarios! ¡Sólo nosotros le hemos sido fieles! ¡Sólo nosotros hemos tratado de encontrarlo!".jajajajaja.-

-Silencio Bellatrix.-Le gritó el ministro Barty Crouch.

La enfurecida fiera, se sentó maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Junto a ella hbaia otros mortifagos, hombres, entre ellos su marido Rodolphus Lestrange.

Todos ellos condenados a cadena perpetúa por usar la maldición imperdonable Crucio, contra los dos aurores Longbottom, quienes fueron torturados hasta enloquecer.

Querían sacarles información, ya que estos sabían donde es que estaba el señor de las tinieblas.

Pero no lo lograron, ninguno de los dos soltó palabra alguna.

Fueron trasladados juntos hacia la temida prisión de máxima seguridad.

AZKABAN.

La pesadilla comenzaba para cualquiera de ellos.

Fueron recibidos por un comité de aurores y 2 peligrosos dementores para evitar que se escaparan.

Los guiaron hacia el interior del grotesco edificio tétrico, los hicieron cambiar, ponerse la ropa de prisionero y tomar las fotografías con las placas.

Después los guiaron hacia el sector de máxima seguridad para los más peligrosos y los colocaron a cada uno en un pútrido calabozo diferente y contiguo uno de otro.

Los días pasaron, también los meses y también los años.

La belleza desbordante de esa mujer quedó marchitada, se la arrancaron a besos los dementores, que cada tanto visitaban las celdas despojando a cada prisionero de los últimos recuerdos felices que les quedaban.

No había forma de salir de allí, de esa fortaleza, únicamente en un cajón cerrado, es decir muerto.

Rodolphus no volvió a ver a su amada esposa desde que los encerraron allí.

La extrañaba con lujuria, no la podía ver, ni tocar su mano.

Lo único que podía sentir eran sus gritos desgarradores cada vez que la visitaba algún detentor.

Sin embargo, por la cabeza retorcida de la desquiciada morocha solo se cruzaba una cosa, solo una la hacia detener sus ganas de llevarse las manos al cuello y ahorcarse a si misma.

El nombre de su señor….VOLDEMORT.

15 Años, 15 años han pasado metidos allí dentro, sufriendo como jamás lo habían hecho antes.

Pero una de esas noches algo pasó.

La melancólica y desquiciada mujer se encontraba jugando frente a un espejo sucio y roto, movía su uniforme de prisionera como si fuera la falda de un elegante vestido.

Uno de esos, lindos y caros que solía llevar cuando estaba libre.

A mitad de la noche, una sirena comenzó a sonar, los aurores corrían de un lado al otro con varitas en mano y los dementores se multiplicaban.

Armaron tanto alboroto que la interrumpieron, sacándola de ese sueño que tenia estando despierta.

3 Explosiones se escucharon cerca de su celda.

Se acercó hacia la puerta de madera gruesa y tomó con sus raquíticas manos 2 de lo pequeños barrotes que había a la altura de sus ojos y asomó su nariz por entre estos para intentar lograr ver algo, pero no logró ni distinguir ni una sombra fuera de la celda.

Soltó los barrotes por un dolor que le comenzó a punzar el antebrazo, justo donde tenía su marca tenebrosa.

Allí lo había entendido todo.

-Volvió,…si,… el volvió.-Pensó.

Otra explosión se escuchó, esta vez en la celda de la pelinegra.

Hicieron volaron la pared que daba hacia fuera de la prisión.

Se acercó a husmear hacia fuera por entre los escombros y con una alegría incontenible la mujer comenzó a reír desquiciadamente.

-Lo sabía, sabía que mi señor volvería por nosotros.-Gritaba con euforia e histeria.

No demoró ni un segundo, se trasladó en forma de nube negra hasta tierra firme, ya que Azcaban estaba rodeada por agua.

Allí los esperó un mortifagos enmascarado que les dijo a todos los mortifagos que habían logrado escapar, ya que no solo había 4 mortifagos.

-El ha vuelto, ya saben que hacer. Vayan todos a la mansión de los Malfoy, allí los estarán esperando a todos.-

_Comenten_


	2. Chapter 2

No esperó a su marido.

Rápidamente despegó de la arena de la costa con dirección a la mansión Malfoy.

Una vez allí.

Uno por uno, iban llegando todos los mortífagos prófugos.

Entró en la sala comedón, estaba toda arreglada de gala.

-Bella-Gritó una mujer rubia levantándose de uno de los sillones en los que estaba sentada -Ho Bella. ¿Cómo has llegado?, ¿Estas herida?-Preguntó con desespero mientras la abrazaba.

-Cissy-la morocha le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana menor.-Estoy bien.-

-¿Segura?-

-Si hermana.-

Ambas se separaron, la última vez que se vieron fue el día del juicio, después de allí ya no, primero, porque Narcissa estaba embarazada, no la dejaban entrar a Azkaban, y aparte de todo, Bella estaba en la sección de máxima seguridad y tenía prohibidas las visitas.

\- Dime ¿Dónde está el lord?-

-El no ha llegado.-

\- Pensé que nos estaría esperando.

-El se esta preparando

-¿Para qué?-

-Organizó para esta noche una ceremonia para darle la bienvenida a todos ustedes.-

-¿Una fiesta?-

-Si Bella, una fiesta.-

La morocha miró su aspecto.

-No puedo esperar a mi señor así-

-Claro que no-Respondió su hermana, -arriba, en mi habitación te preparé todo lo necesario para que te arregles bien.-

-Gracias Cissy.-Dijo mientras subió al segundo piso a darse un baño y vestirse.

23:46 Ya habiendo comenzado la fiesta.

Narcissa ya estaba lista, se había vestido en otra habitación.

Caminó através del pasillo hasta detenerse en la puerta de su propia habitación.

Golpeó3 veces.

-Bella, ¿Estas lista?-

-Un segundo-Gritó esta otra del lado de adentro.-Ya si pasa.-

La rubia entró.

-Te ves bien.-

-No como antes… pero bien- Contestó ella con pena.

Narcissa le había escogido un vestido Sirena color rojo.

-Veo que le has dado unos retoques-Le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con uso de su magia, la pelinegra le había quitado las mangas y puesto un seductor escote.

También había complementado eso con un elegante moño clásico y un toque de maquillaje.

-¿Y qué te puedo decir?-Respondió de igual manera.

-Hay que ir.-

-Si-

Apagaron las velas de la habitación y bajaron.

El primer piso estaba lleno de mortífagos, también todos vestidos de gala.

Descendió por las escaleras y tomó al pié de esta una copa de fino vino que ofrecía un elfo.

-Bella.-Llamó Rodolphus cuando la vio, y caminó al encuentro de su esposa.-Estas hermosa.-Le susurró por lo bajo al oído.

E intentó darle un beso.

Pero no lo hizo.

Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Lucius pasó detrás de el y le anunció que había llegado el lord.

-¿El lord?-Preguntó Bellatrix cuando escuchó el mensaje.

-Parece que si-

Pero, pese a que tenía tacos altos, por el tumulto de gente no lo podía ver.

Tampoco se podía mover de donde estaba, así que mejor decidió esperar a que el lord se acercara a saludarlos o por lo menos lo suficiente para que ella se pudiera mover unos centímetros.

Habló unos 5 minutos con su marido Rodolphus, solo hasta que el mago oscuro se acercó a ellos.

-Lestrange-Dijo el lord para anunciarse.

-Mi señor-Dijeron ambos haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Me mucho gusto de verlos.-

-Mi señor el gusto es todo nuestro.-

-Quiero presentarles a señorita Denisse Chassier-Anunció el mago cortándole la frase.

Detrás del lord apareció una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, curvas pronunciadas que se sujetó a el del brazo.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Chassier.-Babeó Rodolphus.

-Hola -Dijo Bella de buena manera, pero de mala gana.

Hechos los saludos, el lord y su invitada especia, (o eso parecía), se retiraron a seguir saludando a los otros invitados.

Con comienzo de ataque de histeria, Bellatrix caminó como pudo hasta su hermana y en voz baja preguntó enfurecida.

-¿Y quien es esa mujer?-

-¿Quién?-

-Esa tal Denisse.-

-Es la nueva mano derecha del lord.-

-¿Me suplantó?-

-Algo así-Contestó distraídamente la rubia.-

-¿Cómo que algo así?-

-Está embarazada.-

Bella hizo una pausa para procesar todo.

-¿De quien?-Preguntó temerosa de la respuesta.-

-Del lord.-

-¿D…d…del lord?-

-Aha, ya está de 6 meces, ¿Verdad que no se le nota?-

Bella ya no contestó más.

De repente se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo.

Prefería pasar 20 años más en Azkaban que tener esa horrorosa noticia.

_Comenten_


	3. Chapter 3

Cómo fue posible que algo así pasara. ?

Era absurdo, ilógico, irreal. El lord padre y ahora estaba con esa muchacha, que además era su mano derecha... como fue que se pudo olvidar de ella. Esa era LA pregunta de Bella. Ella casi pudo asegurar que en sus ojos no había solo maldad, sino que lujuria y amor también.

-Vamos a bailar.- Le dijo su marido tomando su brazo, pero la bruja no estaba de unos para soportar las tonterías de su marido ni tampoco tener una discusión sobre ello.

Se soltó de su agarre como pudo y salió del salón sin dar explicaciones. Atravesó la sala los pasillos, la cocina donde estaba la servidumbre que al pasar quedaron extrañados ya que no es de todos los días ver pasar gente por ahí y salió por la puerta de la misma hacia el jardín trasero.

Camino bajo una lluvia torrencial hasta adentrarse en la parte más apartada del jardín. En el jardín, ella se fue despojando tanto de sus zapatos como de los broches que sostenían su pelo. Ya no quedaba indicio de la dama que acababa de salir de esa tan lujosa fiesta.

Y comenzó a llorar y a lamentarse al pie de un gran árbol que le hizo de techo, resguardándola del agua. También se puso a golpear, tirar y hacer explotar todo lo que a su alcance estaba. Hasta que cansada de gritar, con la garganta inflamada se dejo caer sentada al suelo fangoso.

-Bella, que hace el mundo con tigo.- Se pregunto. Este fue un punto de quiebre, pues ahora la mente de esta mortìfaga comenzaría a jugarle malas pasadas como pensamientos negativos hacia su persona.

-Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que nunca estuve en su radar ni dentro de sus opciones.- Bufo. -Eligio a esa muchacha de rosadas mejillas y lindas piernas... cabellos dorados... - Su voz se fue apagando.- Maldita sea.- Grito de pronto.-

Luego de mucho taro la bruja regresó a la casa. Entró por el mismo lugar, sin importare que el mundo la viera así. Solo quería ir a su cuarto, tomar una ducha y dormir.

-Bella.- Grito su hermana menor cuando la vio deambulando por el pasillo dejando tras de sí un camino de barro. -Que te paso?-

-Nada Casi, estoy algo cansada, asi que mejor me voy a dormir.-

-Pero como que nada, mira nada más como estas...-

-Dije que no me pasa nada. Hablamos mañana.-

Bellatrix no quería tener ese tipo de conversación con su hermana, ni ahora ni nunca. Consideraba que ella era aún después de casada muy infantil para entender ese tipo de cosas.

Subió a su cuarto, Se despojó de su vestido harapiento y se fue rumbo al cuarto de baño a `por una ducha de agua caliente.

No paso mucho tiempo después que se colocó un camisón que su hermana le había dejado en el cuarto y se acostó a dormir. Sin embargo, ya acostada, distraída con sus pensamientos, seguía apretando los dientes a tal grado de hacerlos rechinar, y también solo de vez en cuanto sollozar.

Claro que nunca le diría nada en desaprobación a su maestro, jamás tuvieron nada y estaba claro de que aun teniendo la oportunidad nunca lo tendrían. Y eso debía aceptarlo.

Al día siguiente, Narcisa se dedico a ser la sombra de su hermana, quería averiguar qué es lo que había sucedido con ella. Aunque en el fondo, conociendo como conocía a su hermana, estaba segura de que no iba a poder obtener ninguna respuesta ni explicación por parte de ella.

Así que as semanas pasaron y se fueron convirtiendo en meces. El señor tenebroso se fue haciendo distante en cuestiones de su trabajo. Y eso a ella le extraño, aunque actuó de forma indiferente, pues sabía que la única razón valida para todo esto era el embarazo de la muchachita.

Hasta que al finalizar una tarde le fue entregada ni carta con el remitente del señor tenebroso, donde decía que era de sumo interés verla.

Dentro de la habitación la aguardaban él y como si no hubiese sido suficiente tortura y humillación, también estaba ella, sentada en un sillón a su lado haciendo alarde de su inmensa barriga.

Se fijó en ella por unos breves segundos ya que su único interés real era él.

-Bella.-Dijo el.-Te he mandado llamar para ofrecerte el privilegio de ser la madrina de nuestro hijo, que dices te gustaría?-

-Nosotros sabemos que tú no tienes hijos...- Dijo por fin la mujer.- aunque sabemos que siendo tu ahijado cumplirás más bien una función de protectora e institutriz para él o ella que de imagen afectiva.-

En ese instante, si hubiese sido por ella, Bellatrix se le hubiese lanzado enzima y le hubiese arrancado la yugular de una sola mordida. Pero era el hijo y la protegida de su lord, y por más que le doliera y le molestara iba a aceptar.

-Si, sería un honor.- Susurró de buen modo, casi intentando endulzar su voz y haciendo reverencias a ambos, para luego retirarse.

_Comenten_


	4. Chapter 4

Habiendo demostrado su aceptación, la bruja fue despedida, su presencia ya no era requerida para nada más. Bellatrix abandonó el lugar con una sonrisa, la cual logró eliminar sin esfuerzo alguno al salir de la habitación y desaparecer de la casa de su lord para reaparecer en la de su hermana. Por rabia, mordió su labio interno con tal fuerza que logro hacerse daño al punto que de su boca callo una fina línea roja de sangra la cual limpio con su puño.

Y volvió a llorar, de rabia, de tristeza, de impotencia. No era ella la que ahora se acostaba todas las noches en su cama, ni la que se sentaba a su derecha en las reuniones. Ya no era su favorita, y su protegida la que alguna vez fue.

Ahora el tenia a otra mujer más joven que él, Bella sabia que él era inmortal, por lo tanto mostro una sonrisa malévola al pensar que no tardaría en buscarse otra aun más joven en cuanto se aburriera o envejeciera esta.

Las semanas pasaron y los meses también. La ausencia de la muchacha se notó al llegar el 7 mes de embarazo, cuando se le hizo difícil su traslado mediante aparición por miedo a la disparticion y además que ya se estaba acercando la línea de meta de su gestación y estaba cerca de dar a luz.

-Bella.- Llamo el señor tenebroso al finalizar una reunión.-

-Si mi señor?- Preguntó la mortìfaga prácticamente regalándose en cada palabra.

-Necesito hablar contigo, así que por favor quédate.- Informo este cuando todo el mundo se estaba levantando y retirando. Y ella asintió solo con la cabeza con la mirada gacha.

-Debo irme esta noche a la misión.- Dijo el hombre recordándole lo que se acababa de decir en la recién culminada asamblea.

-Williams?-

-Si Williams. Quiero que cuides a Denice esta noche. Sera eso posible?-

-Por su puesto mi señor.- Respondió esta.- Sera en su casa?-

-Si, reune tus pertenencias, pocas, solo será esta noche.-

La mujer no había terminado de asentir que ya se había marchado a buscar sus cosas a su cuarto. Cepillo de dientes y camisón, el maestro dijo solo para pasar la noche.

La mortífaga bajó solo con un bolso mediano. Mientras que el lo esperaba de pie junto a la chimenea encendida.

-Estoy lista maestro.- Dijo la mortifaga al tiempo que ponía su brazo en posición para que este lo tomara y así poder transportarse. Pero en vez de eso, el muy osado envolvió su brazo en su cintura, provocando de esta manera que ella se ruborizara.

En cosa de un segundo ambos llegaron a la mansión Riddle, allí los estaba aguardando Denise en el comedor sentada cómodamente frente a la chimenea mientras leía una novela.

-Mi señor.- Dijo esta, y los vio llegar en esa posición. Ya había puesto mala cara, pero no se animo a recriminar nada.

-Bueno, es hora de irme.- Dijo el mago oscuro.- Nos vemos señoritas.- Dijo de ultimo mientras le besaba la mano a cada una y desapareció.

Denice noto en intenso rubor en las mejillas de La pelinegra, y en cuanto su marido desapareció del lugar, puso el grito en el cielo.

-Y tú que te crees?.- Chillo.

-Perdón, de que me está hablando?- Bellatrix pregunto irritada, pero aun así intentando que no se ollera de mala manera.

-Ho, no te hagas la tonta Bellatrix, tu y yo sabemos de lo que estoy hablando.-

-No, no sé que esta insinuando usted, SEÑORA.- Y resalto la señora dejando a un lado toda su altanería.

-Fue idea suya meterte en esta casa. - Dijo refiriéndose al mago oscuro. -No mía. Creo que le da LASTIMA que no seas fértil. A mi me da igual que tu no hayas sido lo suficientemente mujer como para poder quedar preñada aunque sea una vez. Suficiente educación mágica tendrá el niño con su padre. Claro que si no está en casa, no servirá para nada, así que digo yo será por eso que te eligió a ti de madrina.-

-Creo que me retirare a otra recamara su la señora no requiere de mi presencia.-

-Oh, no, vete.- Dijo frotando su gran barriga.- Nosotros estamos bien, yo te llamare si precisamos algo.-

Bellatrix salió de esa habitación, despojada de toda dignidad y de todo orgullo.

Y Cissy le había hablado tan bien de ella. !

Hola chicos, hace un rato que quería actualizar este fict. Bueno, espero que les guste. Desde ya muchos saludos y agradecimientos por leer mis historias.

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS** por más breves que sean!

_Comenten_


	5. Chapter 5

Despues de estar largo rato sentada frente a la ventana de su recamara, Bellatrix decidio bajar a hacer la ya sabia que en casa de su maestro no habia elfos, asi que era su trabajo cocinar. Simplemente preparo sopa, puesto que en su vida nunca habia puesto un pie en una cocina mas que para ir a buscar algo o dar ordenes a los elfos domesticos. Rato despues subio con ella rumbo a la biblioteca, donde la señora de la casa estaba.

Toco 3 veces la puerta antes de entrar.

-Si?- Preguntaron desde adentro.

-Mi señora, le he traido su cena.- Bellatrix entro con una bandeja con los alimentos para la embarazada.

-Muy bien, dejala aqui.- Dijo señalando la mesa frente sullo.-Retìrate.-

-Si mi señora.- Murmuro Bella haciendo una reverencia al retirarse.

La pelinegra perfectamente podìa contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que alguien se habia dirigido a ella de esa manera y habia vivido para contarlo... pero... por que aguantaba esto?... por EL ? En realidad dentro sullo se estaba llebando a cabo una batalla de sentimientos.

Por un lado, Bellatrix sacaba su fortaleza y valentia de su amo, por amor... pero el la habia remplasado con otra mujer... pero aun lo amaba ...y el iba a tener un hijo con otra... ya no era su favorita ... pero fue elejida madrina de la criatura...

A la mañana siguiente, Bellatrix fue llamada a gritos por la muchacha. Abrió sus ojos, se lebanto puso sobre si misma un salto de cama y salio al cuarto contiguo.

-Mi señora , que necesita usted ?- Pregunto la morena de manera muy respetuosa, entrando a la habitacion de Denice.

-Quiero que vayas a la cocina y aprepares un te para mi.-

-Pero, mi señora, son las 5 de la mañana Por que no...- La mortifaga intento razonar con la joven mujer y decirle que esperara hasta la desayunar. Siquiera entraba luz por la ventana,incluso era muy provable que afuera aun hubiera luna.

-Quiero que prepares un te Bellatrix.- Insistio de mala manera la embarazada.

-Si mi señora.-

Obendiente, la mortífaga bajo a la cocina y le preparo el te a la mujer. en cuanto estubo de regreso en su bahitacion, abrio la puerta de espaldas, porque tenia sus manos ocupadas con la bandeja. Cuando al darse la media vuelta vio a la otra mujer profundamente dormida.

-Mi señora.- Intento llamarla.-Mi señora.-Consiguiendo solamente un ... dejame dormir y un ronquido.

Bellatrix bajo de regreso a la cocina a desacerse del te.

-Muchacha malcriada...- Resongaba la mortifaga , cuando alguien irrumpio en el lugar carraspeando la garganta.

-Creo que deberias ser un poco mas tolerante Bellatrix.-

-Mi señor.- Dijo esta y automaticamente se arrojo al suelo en una reberencia.- Le pido mil disculpas, yo no sabia ...-

-No importa- Dijo haciendo caso omiso a su vasalla en el piso. Parecia que no habia tenido una buena noche.- como esta Denice?-

-Ella esta muy bien mi señor.- Dijo mirando hacia arriba por entre su cabello.

El acintio complasido.

-Y tu? como has pasado.-

-Muy bien gracias.- Dijo, y volvio a bajar la mirada.

-Lebantate. Que haces tan temprano aqui?- La señora me ha mandado a por un te...-

-Y por que lo tiras.?-

-Se ha dormido.-

-Bien, por que no vas a dormir, yo me encargo de ella. Eres libre de irte cuando lo decees.-

Ella acintio.

-Gracias.- Siceo el hombre antes que ella habandonara el lugar.

-A su servicio mi señor.-

Y se fue a su alcoba, en cuanto se desperto varias horas despues dejo la casa del mago oscuro.

**N/A** Este capitulo, ni es tan bueno, ni es tan largo, c m e perdio el hilo de inspiracion del capitulo, pero en fin, despues lo reescribire.

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS** por más breves que sean!

_Comenten_


End file.
